<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here, let me help you by Sukie_Kagamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873352">Here, let me help you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine'>Sukie_Kagamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just an ordinary romance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Fluff, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, let me help you." </p><p>A body pressed up behind him and the counter and Ben stopped breathing for a second. That voice, that low, sweet whispering voice that had just saying that it would help, was the voice that usually made him weak in the knees. Jesus.</p><p>"There you go." Gwil smiled as he stared down into Ben's wide terrified eyes and gave him the box of biscuits that he had desperately been trying to reach. He just stood there frozen like a useless statue with the box in his hands and the steaming cup of tea on the counter next to him like a true Brit.</p><p>"Thank you." Ben finally managed to utter out the words right before the other man got through the door to the next room. He halted for a second to look back and smiled at Ben again, making pure sunshine exploded in his chest.</p><p>"Call me the next time you have troubles with that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just an ordinary romance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here, let me help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here, let me help you." </p><p>A body pressed up behind him and the counter and Ben stopped breathing for a second. That voice, that low, sweet whispering voice that had just saying that it would help, was the voice that usually made him weak in the knees. Jesus.</p><p>"There you go." Gwil smiled as he stared down into Ben's wide terrified eyes and gave him the box of biscuits that he had desperately been trying to reach. He just stood there frozen like a useless statue with the box in his hands and the steaming cup of tea on the counter next to him like a true Brit.</p><p>"Thank you." Ben finally managed to utter out the words right before the other man got through the door to the next room. He halted for a second to look back and smiled at Ben again, making pure sunshine exploded in his chest.</p><p>"Call me the next time you have troubles with that."</p><p>And then he was out of sight. Ben let out a frustrated groan as he dropped the box of biscuits on the counter and took a sip of tea to calm himself down. That was… The moment Gwil just came up behind him and helped him reach the stupid box… Ben felt everything. He could feel Gwil's chest pressed up against his upper back, Gwil's long long long legs behind his twitchy ones, and how Gwil's left arms had to be put on the counter surface to support some of his weight while he reached up. The rest of the weight was on Ben's body, and between the cold marble and Gwil's soft warmth, Ben's brain short circuited. He was engulfed in Gwil's scent, and he couldn't think. </p><p>He buried his face in his hands. Why? Why did Gwil have to make everything so difficult for him? Why did he have to be so nice and helpful and kind and always there when Ben needed him? And who on Earth kept putting Ben's favorites on top of the top shelf anyway? He knew it, there had to be someone messing with him. Ben grumpily marched towards the nearest chair in the kitchen and sat down, curling up into a ball of hot embarrassment. He almost let out some very provocative noise when Gwil did that, thank God the man couldn't hear anything. He hated this so, so much. </p><p>Ben had been trying to stop himself from falling for Gwil for ages, ever since they started filming together. He was always proud to have this sort of superpower, where he could control how he felt. When he saw someone he found appealing, on the outside or the inside, he knew his feelings. He could immediately pinpoint how much the wanted this person. He could see that he would never want to have this person in his life, or he would want to have a house and a dog and some babies with them. And then he would consider all the factors, everything about him and them, to see if there was any chance that he could have a future with that person. And right the moment he found out it wouldn't work, he stopped. Just like that, he stopped thinking about them, interacting too closely with them, and stopped his crush immediately. As easy as breathing, and none of the heartaches. </p><p>And when he met Gwil, when they started to work together on this Queen biopic and went through so many bonding exercises and activities together, he knew he would love to have a future with this man. He knew he had a huge crush on Gwil. That was normal, like any other crushes he had in the past. It only went sidetracked when he wanted to stop feeling that way about Gwip and he just couldn't. The filming schedule made them see each other on a regular basis, and when they wrapped up the scenes, absolutely not helpful Joe had to make them go out for drinks and for bonding trip and have friend time everyday. He wasn't exaggerating, Joe was so enthusiastic about this he couldn't stop thinking about what they could do together when filming stopped. Ben found it impossible to stay away from Gwil to end this feeling for him. And now Joe started this whole sharing rooms plan and it was literally destroying Ben.</p><p>In the middle of filming, Joe insisted that they should stay together in a two bedroom flat, just like how Queen stayed together when they were in college, to really understand each other like the Queen members did. And Roger and Brian were also excited about that - they kept saying it was like seeing their past selves playing out in front of them and how cute - so Ben didn't want to make any protest. He never wanted his personal feelings to affect work, and staying here like this was for work, right? Ben could do it. He could be professional with Gwil and soon these irrational feelings and horniness would stop.</p><p>Until some arsehole kept hiding Ben's food and stuff on the places he couldn't reach. He was the second tallest person in the group, why should he have difficulties reaching up to stuff? Gwil was a giraffe, he didn't count! A very sexy, kind and lovely giraffe. At first Ben had to go grab a stool to stand on to finally take his pack of gum (to help staying away from cigarettes because Gwil didn't seem to be happy when he smoked so he just wanted to pause it), but it slowly happened with almost all of his stuff. Now, they had to get on set everyday to film and only came back at nights, so in the day, room service could get in and rearrange all things. Ben had told them to stop hanging his food and drinks and practically everything on the ceiling, and they said that they would, but it didn't work. Everyday, he came home tired and sweaty from all the drumming to look for a cold bottle of Coke, to find them on the top of the fridge. He looked for a new tube of toothpaste, it was on the top shelf in the storage room. He wanted more pepper in his chicken, he had to climb on the counter to get the grinder. And now it was the box of biscuits. It was getting so frustrating - and even more frustrating when Gwil was usually there to help him get the things he needed. The man helped him with a sweet smile and just got on his tiptoes and swoop the stuff down for him. Like a knight in shining armor, saving the princess from being very annoyed and running away to find the stool. </p><p>Gwil then started talking to him, asking about his scenes, about his drumming lessons, looking at him with those ocean blue eyes and listened to every word he said with pure concentration. It made Ben's heart flutter in his chest in a dangerous way. He never showed it, but he loved being paid attention to. He loved being cared about, being helped with tiny little things even when he could do it himself, he just loved that when he was with Gwil, he finally had a break. No more stressing about drums, no more worrying about what would come in the future. It was still tensed, being next to him, but it was mostly peaceful and relaxing. Ben tried to stay away as much as possible, but Gwil radiated that kind of calming aura around him. It seeped into Ben's body, clearing him from all the fear in the world. Gwil was always there to help him. Gwil always asked Ben if it was okay to improvise like that in their scene together, or if it was okay to leave the curtain open in their shared room, or anything else that had anything to do with him, to make sure he was approved of it. Sometimes, he even offered to help Ben a lot when he came home sore and exhausted from a hard drumming session, but Ben declined. But over the course of the few months they were together, Ben fell for him more and more and there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" A soft voice right next to his ear almost made him jump from his chair. </p><p>"Lucy!" He groaned. She came out of nowhere.</p><p>"Sorry!" She gave him an apologetic smile, helping him back in the chair. "I called you so many times but you never answered, so I came up here to check on you. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm just having some tea." He shrugged, tried not to let his face heat up. He was so into his thoughts of Gwil that Lucy had to come up to check on him. Jesus. "You want some biscuits?"</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm just here to ask you to come with us for a bonding time." She cheerfully announced. "Just you, Gwil, Joe, Rami, Allen and me. We're heading to the--"</p><p>"Actually, I don't think--" Ben cleared his throat. He had had to try to politely stay away from Gwil and failed for so many times. And now when his head was spinning with the fear of rejection and the frustration building up from all these days, he didn't think he could survive another round of drunk truth or dare. He might scream his love confession over the rooftop and ravish Gwil right there in the bar. "I'll pass. I'm sorry, Lucy, it's just not a good time. I'm--having a headache."</p><p>"Have you taken any medicine?" Lucy looked genuinely worried. She stood up, starting to look for the first aid kit. "Do you need me to call the crew? You've been having this headache for a few days, it's getting worse, isn't it?"</p><p>Oh no. He used the headache excuse just the other day to avoid being locked together with Gwil for some insane experiments Joe planned for them. God, what an idiot.</p><p>"I'm fine, Lucy, no, don't call anyone, I'm fine." He held her back, calming her down. "It's nothing serious, I swear. Just a little, only a little. I'll sleep through it. I promise I'll be fine for filming tomorrow."</p><p>She pressed her lips together, eyeing him sadly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to…"</p><p>"Hey, I'm alright. I'm a grown up, I can take care of that. I'm just under the weather, that's all." He reassured her. "Just tell the blokes I'm staying in tonight. You all go have fun."</p><p>Lucy pouted for a second, before she lowered her voice. "Ben, I'm not accusing you of anything, but are you… Are you saying the truth? I mean, you seem...upset lately, and I just want to help. It's not entirely like being ill either, it's more like how you feel is affecting things. You aren't lying just to keep us from worrying, are you?"</p><p>"I…" He swallowed, eyes darting to the box of biscuits. "Yeah, I lied. I don't have a headache, I'm just upset that… someone's putting my favorite stuff out of my reach for no reason."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I… Like this box of biscuits, no one else in the four of us eats them, but it keeps being put on top of the shelf and I can't reach it without standing on a stool." He sighed, hating himself for choosing such a lame reason. </p><p>"You're getting upset over a box of biscuits?" Lucy looked like she was about to scream.</p><p>"Not just that! It's been happening with everything! My drinks, my gum, toothpaste, soap, even the spices in the kitchen, everything went out of my reach and I don't know why! It's like someone's trying to annoy me, Lucy." He whined as he buried his face in his hands, tried to sound desperate. </p><p>"Have you tried telling the staff? Maybe they--"</p><p>"They said they wouldn't move anything again, but it keeps happening, and I don't want to cause troubles--"</p><p>"You're being bullied." Lucy's eyes went wide open, and Ben had no idea what to do. "A very subtle, mean and childish kind of bullying, but still, a bullying."</p><p>"Lucy, you've watched too much high school movies, I'm not--"</p><p>"You're scared of making a fuss, that's what keeps this behavior going on, Ben! You have to get to the bottom of this. I'll tell the boys, they'll know--"</p><p>"Lucy! I can't go whining to them about some bully keep putting my things on high places, that's absurd! I'm not a child!"</p><p>"You're a victim of this, Ben! Something needs to be done! You're clearly bothered by this so much you skip our team bonding--"</p><p>"Lucy, no." Ben finally ended it with a snap. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm not telling anyone about this minor convenience, and you're not telling anyone either. We all have other problems to handle, this is off the table."</p><p>The woman just sighed and looked away. "Fine."</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>The sound of door opening and key clacking slightly woke Ben from his sleep. He still kept his eyes closed, though, hoping to go back to sleep anytime soon. It must be the other three coming back from their late night drink. Ben pulled his blanket in tighter when he heard Gwil's footsteps got closer to the room. Their shared bedroom. The place where Ben was terrified for being only a few feet away from Gwil, and furious for being a whole few feet away from Gwil. He spent so many nights staring at the man's back from his bed, wanting to hold him and kiss him so badly but never dared to. Not tonight, though. Tonight, he was going to sleep and not think about Gwil for another minute. Ben rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. Just a moment now...</p><p>The door opened slowly, and Ben resisted the urge to groan and punch himself. He couldn't go back to sleep. Not when Gwil was this close. He decided to just sit up and turn on the night light.</p><p>"Oh, hello Ben." Gwil seemed genuinely surprised as he stared at Ben, eyes wide open. Ben could catch him flinching a little when he stepped into the room to see Ben still awake. He awkwardly scratched his hair. "I...uh… You haven't gotten to sleep yet?"</p><p>Ben shook his head, reaching for the book on the nightstand. "I can't sleep. Just reading a book to fall asleep easier."</p><p>"How are you feeling? You didn't come with us tonight." He took some more step closer, gaze dropping to Ben's feet. Something wasn't right. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Ben put the book down before he had the chance to open it. Gwil had a sad pair of blue puppy eyes on him, and Ben couldn't resist getting closer to find out who the hell made him look so down. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"Well, nothing's wrong for me…" The tall man sighed, looking away, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "But I…"</p><p>Ben didn't say anything, he just moved closer, holding out his hands.</p><p>Gwil didn't take it.</p><p>"I'm the one who hides your things on the top shelves." He blurted out, face reddened in the dim light of the room, looking more embarrassed than Ben had ever seen in his life. The confident, warm hearted and gentle man he usually saw was now completely controlled by shame. "I'm sorry, I--It's so childish and horrible, I don't know why I--"</p><p>"It's you?" Ben blinked rapidly, not knowing what to say. To be fair, Gwil was the most likely to be doing that, but Ben had never doubted him for a second. Gwil would never do something so silly, especially just to annoy Ben. Gwil didn't hate him, did he? </p><p>"Lucy told me about this." Gwil sighed. "She said you're being bullied and you don't want to bother people, so the one who has been doing this to you will continue to make your life miserable."</p><p>"Oh, Gwil." Ben let out a small laugh. He stood up to put a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's not that horrible, just a minor inconvenience. I'm not miserable, and it's not bullying. I'm fine."</p><p>"I never noticed how much it annoys you, but I guess doing it behind your back was still rather mean. I'm sorry. It's dumb." Gwil mumbled. "I promise I won't do that again."</p><p>"It's alright, you're being honest to me now, aren't you?" Ben smiled. "But I just--I don't understand why you did it. Did I do something that angered you but you can't outright murder me so you…?"</p><p>"What? No!" Gwil immediately shook his head. "Never!"</p><p>"Then what is it?" Ben furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>"I just… It's absurd." Gwil took a step back, huffing. "I...well… I did it so I can help you reach them."</p><p>Ben looked at him with awe.</p><p>"See, I know it's dumb, but I really…" Gwil bit his lip. "I'm having a crush on you, and I just want to do something to make you look at me, that's all. God, I sound like a high school teenager - I keep hiding your stuff in high places so when you struggle to reach it, I'll come in to help you and then you'll pay attention to me. And when I'm not there to help you, you'll...think about me. I'm sorry, it's totally silly and--"</p><p>"So you have feelings for me?" Ben cut him off, face serious. "For real?"</p><p>Gwil rolled his eyes. Damn it. "Yeah."</p><p>"You like me back?" Ben's face broke into a wide grin and it was so sudden Gwil thought he was going blind from all the light radiating from that smile. "Really? I can't believe it!"</p><p>"Yeah, really." Gwil started to realize. "Back? You...liked me already?"</p><p>"God, we're both idiots!" Ben chuckled, and Gwil let out a laugh. It was bright, free and the most beautiful sound had ever reached Ben's ears. It made his insides filled with butterflies. </p><p>"But don't you...have a girlfriend already?" Ben asked, voice tiny. It took him weeks to finally accept that Gwil was already taken, and he would never have a chance with this man. "I saw you with her, and you two were so close..."</p><p>"What girlfriend?" Gwil blinked. "I don't have a--wait, Janet? You mean Janet? The brunette girl that drove me to set a few weeks ago?"</p><p>Ben nodded. "And you keep face timing her all the time. You sounds really...into her, so I guess I should take a step back."</p><p>Gwil laughed. "No, she's not my girlfriend! She's my cousin! Are you serious?"</p><p>Gwil put a hand on his hip and pulled him close, connecting their lips. Ben happily wrapped his arms around his shoulders, grinning in their kiss. The dead weight in his chest had been lifted. It was their first kiss, it was sweet and soft and everything he had ever imagined - and short. Because they couldn't keep smiling and crackling against each other and ended up in a tight, embrace. The warmth of Gwil's arms and the high from the brief kiss make him melt.</p><p>"So...is there any chance that we can go out tomorrow? Just the two of us for some bonding time?" Gwil whispered naughtily into his ears, and Ben nodded as he honest to God, giggled like a schoolgirl. Of course he did.</p><p>They were both idiots, afterall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments mean the world to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>